My Carter
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Gen Varel. Jack médite sur ce que Sam représente à ses yeux.


**STARGATE SG-1**

_**My Carter**_

**Auteur****: Gen Varel**

Traducteur: Aybarra

Catégorie: Drabble romantic

Spoilers: aucun

Season: après la huit

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Rating: T

Avertissement: guimauve, sujet adulte

Résumé: Jack médite sur ce que Sam représente à ses yeux.

**Note de l'auteur**: Cette fic n'a pas été relue par ma beta, toute erreur est donc mienne.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are not my property. I have written this story for the enjoyment of Stargate SG-1 fans all over the world. No copyright infringement is intended and no monetary gain is expected.

Note du traducteur: deux petites fics de Gen intitulées 'My Carter' et 'My Jack'.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je la regarde dormir, un de mes passe-temps préférés. Après l'éblouissant rapport sexuel qui suit des semaines d'une cruelle séparation et d'un désir proche de la douleur physique, je suis étendu à côté de son corps magnifique, comblé, et je la regarde dans son sommeil, m'efforçant de ne pas la toucher afin de ne pas perturber son repos plus que nécessaire.

Mes doigts démangent de l'envie de tracer ses beaux traits, si paisibles et innocents dans le sommeil, mais je me contrôle et la caresse de mes yeux. Je ne peux tout à fait me retenir et je lève les couvertures qui bloquent la vision incroyable de ses courbes irrésistibles, me laissant aller au bonheur absolu de savoir que cette femme incroyable est mienne, et uniquement mienne, à aimer.

Je la regarde et je me demande avec confusion pourquoi elle m'aime ; pourquoi, étant donné toutes les possibilités, elle m'a choisi. Pourquoi a-t-elle arrêté son choix sur un homme usé et imparfait tel que moi ? Mais je n'ose pas poser ces questions à voix haute parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle change d'avis. Je reste silencieux et je me répète constamment que je suis un sacré veinard.

Après tant de pertes, tant de désirs douloureux et de déceptions amères, j'ai été récompensé par le plus grand des prix qui soient, l'amour inconditionnel de ma femme et son absolu engagement. L'impossible s'est réalisé, et les années de lutte et d'amertume sont maintenant de vagues souvenirs et ne valent pas la peine qu'on y revienne dessus.

De tout l'univers, tout ce qui m'importe vraiment est en ce moment même couchée devant moi, étendue sur mon lit et n'attendant qu'une douce caresse ou un simple mot pour être mienne, qui réussit toujours à mettre à nu mon âme et à révéler ma complète adoration. C'est aussi simple que cela, car elle est pleinement consciente qu'elle peut me mener par le bout du nez, et elle n'oublie jamais de me récompenser avec ce que je chéris le plus.

C'est presque comique combien facilement je cède à ses demandes exprimées d'une voix douce, combien facilement je capitule malgré ma plus grande détermination, et combien je m'en fiche d'être si facilement manipulé. Aussi longtemps qu'elle est celle à me manipuler, je mourrai heureux. Je reconnais avec joie que je ne suis plus celui qui commande. Mon ancienne subordonnée est à la manette, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement.

Elle se retourne et gémit dans son sommeil, provoquant un début de frisson, à la fois de tendresse et de désir, et ma main se tend automatiquement vers ses longues boucles. Mes doigts s'y enfoncent doucement, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, et je m'émerveille à nouveau à la douceur de ses cheveux et à la fragrance excitante de Carter qui titille mes narines, la même fragrance qui me garde éveillé certaines nuits quand j'enfouis mon visage dans son oreiller et que son absence déchire mon cœur et mon âme.

Elle se blottit inconsciemment plus près de moi, son visage recherchant mon contact alors qu'elle marmonne des mots incohérents, et ma main quitte ses cheveux et caresse son visage pour se poser sur une joue chaude et douce. Elle sourit dans son sommeil et son corps se presse encore plus près du mien, tentant et séduisant, mais je résiste à l'impulsion de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire l'amour, encore.

A la place, je regarde en arrière et me souviens combien ma vie était morne, amère et vaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle y entre il y a de cela tant d'années. Sam Carter est entrée comme une bourrasque dans mon existence sombre, comme un rayon de soleil aveuglant, chaleureuse et belle, bien qu'un peu agaçante. Mon esprit confus avait lutté pour gérer les sentiments endormis qu'elle attisait tout d'un coup, me dépouillant de mon contrôle et menaçant ma réalité morne mais solide.

Je me souviens que j'avais l'habitude de lui répliquer sèchement dans l'irritation, essayant intentionnellement de réfréner son enthousiasme d'enfant et essayant aveuglément de nier combien elle était ensorcelante et totalement captivante. Je me souviens que je savais à quel il serait facile de succomber au moindre signe de sa part en dépit de ma détermination à ne pas briser le règlement, et combien cette pensée m'effrayait, parce que je mourrais plutôt que de la blesser en quelque façon que ce soit.

Les sentiments que mon second provoquait étaient interdits, mais inexorables aussi et, à la fin, indéniables. Peu importait avec quelle résolution je les avais combattus, ils me mirent à genoux.

Maintenant, alors qu'elle cligne ces yeux époustouflants et les lèvent sur moi avec une adoration pure et simple, je reconnais humblement que je devrais remercier le Ciel avec ferveur pour sa présence dans ma vie, pour son absolue dévotion, et pour le cadeau extraordinaire qui m'a été octroyé. Cette femme magnifique qui ronronne de plaisir sous ma main m'aime réellement et complètement.

Je me rappelle aussi avec joie la signification de ce sourire intime, celui avec lequel elle accueille mon regard appréciateur, et je laisse finalement ma main se balader alors que mes lèvres s'approchent des siennes, espérant sincèrement qu'elle comprend pleinement combien elle compte à mes yeux... et combien mon pauvre âme serait absolument seul et misérable sans elle, combien je serais totalement dévasté si jamais je perdais ma Carter.

Fin


End file.
